This invention relates to inertial-reaction microphones and specifically to inertial transducer and mounting combinations having high articulation and good noise suppression properties. In mobile and motion-associated situations or where complete concealment of the communication equipment is required, a microphone cannot be disposed in front of the mouth; and the suppression of ambient noise is often essential. This microphone system is adapted to be mounted in any one of several positions remote from the mouth and it suppresses ambient noise.
This invention is related to U.S. Pat. No. 3,723,670, which also describes an inertial transducer mounting, assigned to the same assignee hereof. That mounting utilizes elastomer material having less favorable handling properties than the elastomer utilized in this invention. Reference is also made to French patent No. 1,249,517 as to the general subject matter. The inertial transducer utilized in this invention may be constructed as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,445, assigned to the same assignee hereof.
It is an object of this invention to provide a head-coupled microphone system having acoustical, vibration-transmitting and vibration-isolating features by which optimum sensitivity to speech and maximum suppression of ambient noise is achieved.
It is another object to provide a supporting system for a microphone transducer in which radially disposed elastomer members press the transducer gently against the head while providing free access for ambient acoustically-transmitted noise to both the front and rear faces of the transducer.
It is another object to so proportion the elastomer members that mechanically-transmitted noise vibrations are isolated from the transducer.
It is another object to provide means for mounting the elastomeric system in a cup which concomitantly protects the ear from high-level sounds.
It is another object to mount the elastomeric system in a sound-insulating capsule having frequency selective acoustical venting means for neutralizing unwanted external and head-borne vibrations.